SuigetsuxOc lemon one-shot
by Itachi108
Summary: A lemon one-shot for Suigetsu and my Oc ;) I fixed it and added a little more to it. :)


Name: Ai Uchiha (Itachi and Sasuke's little sister) Age: 16 Looks: Short black hair (Up to shoulders) and Onyx eyes, and a hour-glass figure Wears: Black tank top with Uchiha symbol on back, Black short shorts, and black ninja shoes. (Head band was left at the Uchiha compound)  
weapons: Kunai Crush: Suigetsu

I was walking behind Sasuke, Karin, Suigetsu, and Jugo only because I'm getting tired of Karin's lame attempts to flirt with Sasuke and her and Suigetsu's constant fighting. Believe me I tried to block them out but it's impossible when they're at each others throats every 2 seconds. I sighed loudly and everyone stopped walking to stare at me. I just kept walking till i was next to Sasuke and looked at him with an expressionless face. "Either you shut Karin or i'll make her disappear." I said to him. His only response was. "Hn." And walked off. "I like to see you try to get rid of my you weak ugly ass bitch." That was it, I hated when Sakura said that to me and I beat the fuck out of her now I'm gonna kill this bitch. I activated my sharingan and had my brothers' sword in my hand (when pissed look out cuz you wont know what hit you till the last-minute) I was about to cut into pieces if Sasuke, Jugo, and Suigetsu didn't hold me back. "Your lucky they're holding my back or you'd be dead." Sasuke took his sword out of my hands and sheathed it. She ran away from me and walked next to Jugo cause I was walking between Sasuke and Suigetsu.  
We arrived at a small village to rest. "Ai i want you and Suigetsu to gather needed supplies for the morning." I nodded once and walked off with Suigetsu behind me. Right when we were far from view we busted out laughing. "Oh god Ai, I think you scared her for life!" Suigetsu said and high-fived me. "Hahaha I know! The look on her face! She thought i was actually gonna kill her." I said calming down when we walked to the food market buying food and other stuff. "I even thought you were...Hm, that's enough stuff we should head back now." We paid for the stuff and headed to the motel we were staying at. "Ai your sharing a room with Suigetsu. Me and Jugo are sharing a room while Karin gets her own room." Sasuke told me while handing me the room key. "Ok" I said. I don't like sleeping alone in motels so when ever we sleep in on I would sleep with Sasuke but since Jugo went all bolistic on Suigetsu once we haven't been in a motel for a while. "Wow you seem a little to happy to be rooming with water boy. Is it either your scared of the dark or you're in love with him?" Karin said with a giggle. I focused my chakra in my hand and punched her in her stupid ass face. "Say something else out of line to me bitch and I'll make wish you were dead." And with that i grabbed Suigetsu's hand and stormed off to our room. And of course since we hardly have enough money there is one bed. "I'm gonna take a shower." I said and went to the bathroom.

~Suigetsu's Pov.~

I was still shocked that Ai actually punched Karin with all that force. I chuckled. I heard the water turn on. I closed my eyes and let my mind wandered to Ai. I pictured her under me completely naked. Her beautiful body, her soft skin, her perfect sized breast, and her curvy body. I didn't come back to reality till I heard the bathroom door close. "Suigetsu?" Oh how I love to hear her voice. My pants got even more tighter. "Suigetsu. Open your eyes." She whispered in my ear. My eyes shot open I didn't know she was that close to me. She was wrapped in a towel it showed her long legs and some of her boobs. 'UGH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY LONGER!' I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her under me. I kissed her on those soft pink lips. I slid my tongue across her bottom lip asking for entrance, she opened her mouth and let me explore. She moaned. It drove me even more crazy.

~Back to Ai's Pov.~

His hands took off my towel. He stopped kissing me to look at my body. He then started to kiss my neck looking for my soft spot. I moaned when he kissed me on my collar-bone. I felt him smirk and nibbled and sucked there leaving a mark. If Sasuke saw that tomorrow he's going to kill him. His cold hands were on messaging my breasts while he trailed kisses down my neck to my chest. His right hand moved slowly down my body as he latched his mouth to my right breast. I tried to hold my moans back but it was getting harder and harder for every touch he made. His mouth went to my left breast and gave it the same treatment as the other.  
"S-S-Suigetsu, th-th-this i-isnt fair. Y-y-your fully clothed and i-i-i'm not" I cursed my self for stuttering but how could I not when he was messaging my inner thighs. He chuckled and stopped what he was doing. I whimpered at the loss of him when he backed away. He started to undress and when he was fully naked I grabbed him and rolled us over so I was on top. I kissed along his chest earning groans from him. I sat up and looked at his huge dick. "Like what you see?" He asked arrogantly with a smirk. I smirked back and licked up his shaft hearing him gasp. I slowly licked up to the head and swirled my tongued around it. "D-don't tease m-me." I took him in my mouth. Well as much as I can. I was deep throating him. He tangled his hands in my hair making me go faster. "I'm gonna, gonna c-cum" And right when he said that he released in my mouth and some on my face. I swallowed it all and used my fingers to get the rest off. He rolled us back over so I was on bottom again.  
He positioned himself at my entrance and looked in my eyes silently asking for permission. I nodded my head and he entered me. I gripped his shoulders tightly and was about to scream if he didn't kiss me. The kiss was passionate. He waited till I adjusted to his size. "Move." I told him. He looked and me and started to go in and out slowly. "Faster. Harder." I moaned. And he did. We were moaning and covered in sweat. "I-i'm go-gonna-" "Me 2." And I came and after a few more hard thrusts so did he. He collapsed on me. We were panting. "W-wow. That was amazing." I said. He nodded and rolled over exiting me. He pulled me close to him and whispered in my ear. "I love you." "I love you 2." I turned over and rested my head on his shoulder. "You know that if Sasuke found out he'd kill me." He said half asleep. "Don't worry about him. I'll handle him" And with that we fell asleep.

The next morning we woke up, I smiled at him and he smiled back. "Morning." I told him. "Your brother is gonna kill me." I shook my head 'no' and we all met up outside the village. "So Ai, we heard a lot of noise coming from your room last night." Karin said. "Hn" I said as I shrugged her off. Sasuke came walking towards us looking pissed off. "Hurt her and your dead." He said. I watched him walk passed us. "That went better then I thought it would." Suigetsu said as he grrabbed my hand. "Yes that did." I smiled. And we all headed to where we were going.


End file.
